


When the Peach Blossoms Bloom

by ChubbyHippo



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Zine piece, based on Crab Long Bao's backstory, the food souls don't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyHippo/pseuds/ChubbyHippo
Summary: That which destiny decrees cannot be avoided, while that which destiny does not decree cannot be forced.Despite the sorrow that comes with loss, Crab Long Bao and Long Bao still choose to cherish the people they meet and the finite time they have together.
Relationships: Crab Long Bao & Master Attendant, Crab Long Bao & Xiao Long Bao (Food Fantasy), Long Bao & Master Attendant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	When the Peach Blossoms Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece for the Al Dente zine.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Xiǎo jiě, xiǎo jiě!” The shouts come from a small hoard of people in the distance, running straight for Crab Long Bao and the girl beside him.

“Ah, crab—!” She cuts herself off, buzzing with excitement. “You’re my food soul, right? Save me!”

Quickly, she grabs his arm and starts sprinting. Crab Long Bao looks down at her hand, oil seeping from her palms into his sleeve, then at her smiling profile.

Bewildered, Crab Long Bao makes a confused sound and almost trips in his haste.

“They’re forcing me to marry. Save me!” She laughs as if she’s just said some funny joke rather than her cruel reality.

“Ah, okay,” Crab Long Bao agrees, continuing to run after this carefree girl in her wedding attire.

*

“Shh!” She quickly pulls him down a small hidden alley, crouching behind a protruding fence.

The sound of trampling footsteps and hurried shouts rush by. “Where is the little lady? The master will skin us if we don’t find her.” The fires atop their torches crackle in the wind as they pass by.

“Hah,” she lets out a long sigh and collapses on the ground with fatigue.

“Hey!” Gently, he kicks at her arm. “Tell me, why did you run away?”

Slowly, she turns her head, propping herself up on her elbows. “The tradition in this city is to marry off the girls when they’re of age. I respect the women who make that their dream, but it isn’t mine.” Grinning, she beams up at Crab Long Bao. “So I grabbed the closest food I could reach and ran.”

Her smile is infectious and soon Crab Long Bao can’t help but giggle at her too. Reaching forward, he removes a leaf from her hair and offers his hand. “Come on. Let’s go.”

“Where to?”

“Wherever your dream takes you.”

Crab Long Bao lets her wipe her hands on his sleeve (“It’s from summoning you so it’s technically part of you anyway,” she laughs.) and they head off into the world.

*

They end up selling her wedding costume and the jewels, getting enough money to move forward. She snickers gleefully as the shop takes in the red garments, happy that the thing she hated so much is now able to feed into her dream.

“You know, A-Xiè, I’ve never left my home before. I could hear the children playing outside and I wished so hard to be one of them, but it never happened.” Turning abruptly, she gives Crab Long Bao a dazzling smile. “I’m so glad I summoned you.”

Blinking, Crab Long Bao flushes at the sincerity in her voice. “Get in the carriage.”

Shaking her head adamantly, she hops up to the seat in front. “I’ll sit here with you. I want to see the road.”

“Why did we even get a carriage then,” he grumbles under his breath but smiles softly as he gets into the seat beside her.

They move at a steady pace, watching the scenery change from familiar into unfamiliar. They pass towns of different sizes, chatting with people of different customs. Crab Long Bao watches a multitude of expressions flit across the young lady’s face and feels at peace in his heart.

And each time she’s ready, they continue on with their little carriage.

“A-Xiè, why is this world so big?”

He turns to her, silently watching her serene expression.

“It makes me wonder if I’ll even see a small fraction of it,” she muses.

“We’ll see it,” he reassures her. “We’ll see it all.”

She grins, face to the wind, and spreads out her arms. “Of course!”

“Careful! Don’t fall off!”

Giggling, she reaches over and grabs his hand. “But you’ll catch me!” Squeezing once, she smiles at him. “Thank you.”

Crab Long Bao smiles back at her.

*

“We’re here!”

Before he even fully stops the carriage, she jumps off in a frenzy.

“It’s the ocean!”

She barrels forward, lifting her skirt as she steps into the water. Crab Long Bao secures the tie on their horse and goes after her.

“Don’t run off so quickly!” he admonishes, also rolling up his pantlegs as he feels the water lapping at his feet. As he’s straightening, he feels splatters of water hit his face. “Ack!” he squawks at the cold.

“Oh gosh,” she wheezes, overcome with a bout of laughter. “You look like a drowned cat!”

He reaches up to wipe at his face, tugging his bangs back. “Whose fault is that, you little—!” Dipping his hand underwater, he swipes up and splashes her back.

Shrieking in laughter, they chase each other around the beach until the sun sets.

“Hey, A-Xiè, from here, doesn’t it look like the sea never ends?”

They’re sitting side by side on the beach, thoroughly drenched.

“Hmm,” he hums, leaning back on his hands and enjoying the last rays of sunlight washing over them.

Sighing softly, she falls back and gazes up at the sky, watching as the stars begin to twinkle.

“Hey, hey, don’t sleep here,” he pokes at her arm. “You’ll catch a cold.”

Tilting her head, she gives him her best pleading face.

“Nope, non-negotiable!” Gently, he flicks her forehead before offering his hand.

“You worry too much,” she grumbles but grabs his hand and lets him haul her up.

*

“Wow, A-Xiè, look at this.” She points at the sculpture guarding one side of the grand gate.

Nodding, he trails after her as she exclaims in wonder at every new thing they pass. The innkeeper at the last village recommended visiting the nearby castle. Having seen mostly natural sights, this monument with thousands of years of history seems especially astounding to the little lady who hadn’t seen much of the world before.

“A-Xiè, come, come,” she calls him over to the staircase, leading the way to an upper balcony. At the top, she leans against the railing and gazes out at the surrounding land. “A-Xiè, look how big the world is. Imagine living here and ruling all that land. Imagine what the kings of old felt.” She rambles on, fascinated by the view.

Smiling, Crab Long Bao accompanies her as she explores.

By late afternoon, the sky has darkened and he tugs at her hand. “We should get going. It’ll rain soon.”

Feeling the cool breeze on her face, she nods in agreement and says a cheerful goodbye to the castle.

*

“Here it is.” Crab Long Bao pulls on her hand and leads them toward a storefront. The innkeeper had said that past the castle there was a village with a famous restaurant run by a Master Attendant.

Shuffling in the door, they shake off the rain that had gotten into their hair.

“Welcome,” a voice calls from their left. The tone is perhaps the least welcoming one that should accompany this occupation. They turn to see a young boy faintly scowling at them. “Will you eat?”

“Um, yes.”

“Sit.”

Glancing at each other briefly, they move to the table being gestured at. Chatting quietly as they look over the menu, they wonder who that boy is, both agreeing that he seems to be a food soul.

Not long after, there are suddenly a slew of plates being presented to them. An old man approaches after the dishes are set down, smiling as he drags the boy from before with him.

“Hello,” he greets. “Could you befriend this boy for me? Goodness knows he could use the company.” Laughing heartily, he pushes the food soul to sit with them, waving at him to stay and chat before leaving himself to check on some other customers.

“Hi!” The lady greets him with the same enthusiasm she gives all the people she’s met on her journey. “You’re a food soul, right? What’s your name?”

Very begrudgingly, the boy answers, “Long Bao.”

“Oh!” She giggles. “Must be destiny. This is Crab Long Bao.” She gestures toward the mentioned food soul, eyes glittering with mirth.

At the introduction, Long Bao seems to startle out of his permanent state of petulance, coral eyes glancing over curiously.

“That _is_ quite the coincidence,” Crab Long Bao agrees, reaching for a pair of chopsticks.

“Ah,” Long Bao hesitates after his exclamation, tugging on a strand of hair briefly. “Please…eat.”

Confused, the two pick up their eating utensils and dig in. Immediately, they understand his reaction. The food, though beautifully plated, has an odd flavour. Strangely enough, every dish seems over-seasoned, especially with vinegar. Swallowing, they reach for the tea.

“Wait.” Long Bao stops them before they take a sip. “It’s also like that.”

“That’s okay.” With a smile she tips the tea into her mouth, only grimacing slightly at the sour flavour.

“I’m sorry,” Long Bao sighs. “Actually…Master Attendant has lost most of his sense of taste, but the villagers love him so they still come to eat.”

Setting down his chopsticks, Crab Long Bao frowns. “Why? Why don’t you tell him the truth? It’s wrong to lie to him.”

“A-Xiè.” She shakes her head at him.

Seeing the look on her face as well as the troubled appearance of Long Bao, Crab Long Bao looks down silently.

“Thank you for telling us, Long Bao,” she says gently, picking up her chopsticks.

Bowing slightly, he wishes them a good meal and takes his leave.

They finish the meal unusually quietly and give their thanks to the old man.

Outside, she turns to him and smiles. “A-Xiè, if you were Long Bao, what would you do?”

“I would tell the truth, no matter what, because his Master Attendant has a right to know. Then we could face whatever difficulties to come together.”

Humming, she begins walking toward the inn. “Really? What if the old man was me?”

“I would tell you the truth for the same reasons. I’d never lie to you!”

“I got it, I got it,” she laughs. “Let’s go.”

As he follows after her he can’t help but feel strangely young, as if he answered incorrectly to a question with no wrong answers.

*

As they travel, the seasons pass with regularity and they see heavy snowfalls and melting spring rains. As branches sprout new leaves, they reach a patch of peach trees.

“A-Xiè!” she exclaims happily, explaining that peach blossoms are her favourite of all flowers. “When they bloom, it’s like being in a sea of flowers.”

Smiling at her enthusiasm, Crab Long Bao squeezes her hand. “Let’s wait nearby for them to bloom. We’ll bring some alcohol and sit under the blossoms all day and night.”

“Yes, let’s do that.” She squeezes his hand too, linking their fingers together.

It’s this bit of contact that alerts Crab Long Bao to her sudden collapse. Her hand falls lax in his hold and she faints into his arms, unresponsive to his frantic calls.

*

“Sir, please, what’s wrong? Will she be okay?”

Sighing, the doctor strokes his beard and shakes his head. “It’s an illness from birth. Having lived this long is already quite lucky.”

Crab Long Bao sits heavily in the chair by her bedside.

“She will sleep for a long time. When she wakes…take the time to grant her last wishes so she can leave this world with no regrets.”

Gulping, Crab Long Bao shakily reaches for her hand. It lays limp in his hold. “When…?”

“She probably won’t be able to live another year. With time, her body will deteriorate and she will lose her senses.” The doctor sighs again, heading for the door. “Stay with her, young man.”

Nodding absently, Crab Long Bao blinks away oncoming tears, gripping tightly onto her unmoving fingers.

*

As the doctor said, she fell into a deep sleep where nothing could wake her. During this time, Crab Long Bao ran around trying to find any variety of cures and medicines. It doesn’t take long for him to hear about the healing food soul that resides in The Forgetful Yard. Carefully, he carries the lady into the carriage and sets out to find help.

By lucky coincidence, the sprawling residence of the healer is located by a peach tree forest, more vast than the one before.

After listening to Crab Long Bao’s pleas, the owner of the house allows him to stay.

“Cloud Tea will be with you shortly.” The dark-haired man leads them to a room with a comfortable bed.

Crab Long Bao sets her down gently and holds her hand as he waits.

Soon, an elegant figure appears by their side, fingers gliding softly over the lady’s skin as she checks her health.

Finally, she looks up at Crab Long Bao who waits with bated breath.

“What you already know is true. She will wake with no sight. Then the other senses will go.”

“No!” Crab Long Bao furiously shakes his head. “No, there must be something you can do.”

She looks at him sadly, silently turning to leave.

As she closes the door, he lets out a cry of anguish, wishing, praying, for anything that can change this fate.

*

It’s autumn when she finally wakes.

Crab Long Bao spends most days by her side and greets her when she opens her eyes.

“A-Xiè.” She reaches in his direction, grabbing onto his hand. “Ah, there you are.”

“Xiǎo jiě.” Crab Long Bao chokes on his words, tears dripping down his chin.

Feeling the liquid on her hand, she reaches up to wipe at his cheeks. “It’s okay, A-Xiè. I’ve always known I wouldn’t live long. That’s why I’m so happy I was able to go and see the world. And I’m happy I got to see it with you. I’m already very happy, A-Xiè.”

Crab Long Bao grabs her hand tightly, unable to form a response.

“How long have I been sleeping? Tell me what you’ve been up to.”

Slowly, he fills her in on the last few months of his life.

*

That night, Crab Long Bao heads for the garden, unable to sleep. As he passes the lady’s room, he’s startled by a muffled sound.

Silently, he listens as she cries, mumbling her own prayers for a little more time.

As her sniffles fade into slumber, he wipes at his own eyes, unable to move from his position.

*

Time passes very slowly after that but also simultaneously much too fast.

One day, as they sit on the porch listening to the autumn rain, there comes a steady knocking at the front gate.

Tortoise Jelly goes to unlock it, welcoming in the visitor the same way he welcomed Crab Long Bao months ago.

“Thank you,” the newcomer speaks hastily. “After Master Attendant passed I really didn’t know where to—it’s you!”

Having rounded the corner, they come into view and Crab Long Bao recognizes the familiar form of the pink-haired food soul.

“Is that A-Bāo?”

Crab Long Bao murmurs in confirmation as Long Bao approaches them.

Glancing sharply at the lady, Long Bao sends Crab Long Bao a questioning look. Shaking his head, Crab Long Bao gestures to his eyes.

Nodding in understanding, Long Bao greets her and chats idly about his trip to the Yard.

*

While the weather is still warm, they take slow walks around the garden with her. As winter approaches they move inside and spend their days chatting over tea.

Long Bao spends time every day perfecting his concoction, much to the dismay of the Yard’s residents. Even so, every day without fail, the lady thanks him and drinks his creation with a smile on her face.

“It’s not so bad,” she would say to them.

In their hearts, they wonder if she was being nice or if her lack of smell made the tea bearable.

*

“Why is today’s tea so bland?” She sets her cup down, dabbing delicately at her mouth.

Long Bao freezes at her statement, hands stilling in the middle of pouring another cup. He had heard the same phrase from his own Master Attendant and the shock triggered something in him that he wasn’t ready to face.

At the other side of the table, Crab Long Bao sets his cup down with a soft clatter.

Immediately she stops, napkin still raised to her lips. Slowly, she picks up her cup and takes another sip. Raising her head, she smiles at Long Bao. “Thank you for the tea, A-Bāo. It tastes lovely.”

The smell of vinegar permeates the room as they slowly drift into conversation.

*

“Cloud Tea.” Crab Long Bao greets the unexpected visitor when he opens his door.

“Here.” She passes him a small bottle. “Have her drink this to recover her senses. But be warned, it doesn’t last long and will lead to her death faster. Do with it what you will.”

As quickly as she came, she leaves him to his musings.

Carefully, he tucks the bottle away and goes to call Long Bao.

“Hey, join me for a drink.”

The two of them head to the peach trees, already bare of greenery in the cold autumn chill. Leaning against the bark, Crab Long Bao hands over a cup and pours them each a healthy serving of wine.

“I once lectured you on not telling your Master Attendant the truth.”

Long Bao flinches, guilt written all over his face.

“I think…I understand your choices now.” Smiling helplessly, he raises his glass. Long Bao follows suit and clinks their cups together in a solemn toast.

Gazing at the moon, Crab Long Bao tells him his plan.

“I want to show her the peach blossoms.”

*

It takes him some time to set everything up even with Long Bao’s help.

Quietly, he leads the lady to the blanket he set up under a peach tree. She smiles at him, bereft of all her senses bar touch, and nods in confirmation. After they sit, he hands her the bottle and she drains it in one gulp.

It takes a brief moment before she opens her eyes and gasps in delight, taking in the scenery. Over the last few days, Crab Long Bao had decorated the nearby trees with fake blossoms, so many that they were practically swimming in petals.

Reaching forward, Crab Long Bao pours them each a cup of the wine provided by Tortoise Jelly, warmed just right for the chilly weather. With a soft clink of cups, they drink, savouring the taste of the wine and the beauty of the flowers.

Soon the peace is broken by Long Bao who rushes in with his teapot, dragging the rest of the residents with him.

“Xiǎo jiě, xiǎo jiě,” he calls, grinning as he runs. “Taste this. Today’s tea is good, I swear.”

She laughs heartily as everyone else complains.

And in this way, the day passes in happy chatter.

When night falls, she leans against Crab Long Bao’s shoulder, linking their hands together.

“A-Xiè, thank you.” She smiles up at him, whispering her words. “For everything.”

Crab Long Bao squeezes her hand, lowering his head as his tears start to fall. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay…don’t cry…” With trembling hands, she wipes at his face. “If you miss me, sit under a peach tree in bloom and have a drink. I will be there to keep you company.” Closing her eyes, she breathes her last words. “Always, A-Xiè. I am happy.”

Hugging her tightly, Crab Long Bao buries his tears into her shoulder, feeling the contract with her break.

*

*

“You’re late!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Long Bao pants as he approaches, carrying with him a newly brewed pot of tea. “The last pot burned with an incredibly strange flavour so I had to redo it.”

Snorting, Crab Long Bao pours another cup for him. “Let’s drink wine instead. If even _you_ thought the flavour was strange then I don’t think we should ingest it.”

Setting the pot down, Long Bao swats at Crab Long Bao in irritation before grabbing the offered cup. Taking a sip, he exhales at the familiar burn of the wine. “There’s nothing quite like Tortoise Jelly’s wine, huh,” Long Bao muses.

Crab Long Bao agrees, refilling their cups.

They sit in comfortable silence, gazing at the moon through the branches of the blooming peach trees.

“Did you know,” Crab Long Bao says, poking at the lid of the teapot. “The lady once told me your tea is the most delicious tea she’s ever had.”

Long Bao sends him an astonished look. “Why…?”

“Because you put your heart into making it. That makes your tea the sweetest, most fragrant tea in the world. That kind of tea can’t be found anywhere else.” Crab Long Bao turns, smiling at him. “Or so the lady said.”

Slowly, Long Bao takes another sip of his wine. “That does sound like her,” he murmurs, fondly recalling the time they spent together.

After finishing the wine, they move on to the tea and drink it despite the strange flavour.

As day breaks, they dust off their clothes and begin walking toward the village.

“Time to head back.” Long Bao cradles his teapot, stretching his back after a night of sitting.

“See you next time, xiǎo jiě.”

*

“Welcome back!”

The moment they enter the restaurant, they’re greeted by the gentle smile of the owner.

Stepping forward, they return the smile. “We’re back, Master Attendant.”

*

_That which destiny decrees cannot be avoided, while that which destiny does not decree cannot be forced._

_The human lifespan is finite and will eventually end. Despite the sorrow that accompanies each Master Attendant’s passing, Crab Long Bao and Long Bao continue to accept new contracts, choosing to cherish each person that they meet and all the time they have together._

_And every year, without fail, they meet at the peach blossom trees to have a drink for the lady and for all the humans that they’ve loved._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/katamavro) | [tumblr](https://chubbyhippo.tumblr.com) | Discord (Vasilias#4566)


End file.
